Una Oscura Alianza
by Zilia K
Summary: ¿Será posible que una alianza entre dos frías almas las ayude a salir de la oscuridad?. La pareja Dark Zelda x Dark Link


**ADVERTENCIA: Este fic contiene LEMON (N.A: Que conste que advertí u.u, después no me haré responsable de traumas sicológicos o de cualquier otra índole que puedan surgir a partir de la lectura de este fic n.nU) **

Si alguna vez se preguntaron ¿Qué diantres paso entre los Dark esa noche en la cima de Death Montain? Pues… este capítulo especial es la respuesta a sus preguntas ;D (N.A: me imagino que los que leyeron el fic GR sabrán a que me refiero XD!). Sinceramente desde hace mucho tiempo que tenía pensada la continuación de esa escena cortada entre los Dark, aunque nunca me había sentado a redactarla como es debido XD!!

Antes de comenzar debo aclarar que la primera parte del relato es una escena del capítulo 34 "Hyrule cae en las sombras.", la cual copie agregándole de paso algunos detalles a modo de introducción (N.A: ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que subí ese capítulo y seguramente ya nadie lo recuerda xD! y no iba a empezar inmediatamente con un lemon que nadie iba a entender de donde diantres nació XD¿verdad?) Y ahora después de todas estas aclaraciones, comentarios, interrupciones, advertencias, etc… los dejo con la historia, esperando que sea de su agrado.

**GANONDORF REGRESA **

**.-.-.Cap adicional: Una Oscura Alianza.-.-. **

_Las sombras no pueden existir sin la luz _

_Ni el día sin la noche _

_Pero nada es completamente blanco _

_O absolutamente negro… _

Su abatido cuerpo descansaba sobre las altas rocas, pero no tenía pensado dormir, de hecho estaba sentado ya hace un buen rato haciendo… ¿Qué estaba haciendo?... hasta ese momento no se había puesto a pensar en algo como ello, su vista se encontraba perdida en el distante horizonte, que ahora le parecía más sombrío que nunca, la oscuridad que se abatía sobre Hyrule ya casi lo había cubierto por completo y durante la noche las impenetrables sombras le daban un aspecto aún más siniestro al ambiente.

Cerró sus ojos durante unos segundos, sintiendo como la fría brisa nocturna jugueteaba con sus oscuros cabellos que incluso se confundían en medio de la noche, agitándolos a un compás suave, casi tranquilizador. Suspiro. Aún no podía asimilar todo lo que había sucedido hace ya una o dos horas, de hecho aún podía recordar perfectamente las últimas palabras que habían intercambiado "…recuerda… la próxima vez que nos encontremos seremos nuevamente enemigos" le había dicho antes de comenzar a avanzar.

- Este es nuestro destino Link… no hay forma de escapar de él… - repitió ahora en un susurro las mismas palabras que habían estado dando vuelta por su mente desde que había comenzado con su marcha.

Sabía que en ese momento su "enemigo" se encontraba débil, era el momento perfecto para acertar el golpe final, la tregua temporal que habían acordado ya había terminado, no había nada que lo uniera de una u otra forma a ese joven ¿o si?

_¡Maldición! _

Ahí estaba nuevamente esa maldita interrogante, ese estúpido pensamiento.

- _No lo comprendo…- _medito tratando de apartar las ideas que hasta el momento no lo había dejado descansar - ¿Qué demonios es esto que siento? –se pregunto algo frustrado, colocando una de sus manos sobre su pecho – si no acabo pronto con Link, terminara confundiéndome…

_- _Ya pareces bastante confundido – dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas, aunque sonaba monótona, casi muerta.

Dark Link se sobresalto al escuchar esas palabras, había estado demasiado distraído y por ese motivo no había sentido la presencia de la joven acercándose. De inmediato giró, para observar a la responsable de semejante atrevimiento, nadie… absolutamente nadie podía sentirse en el derecho de hablarle con esa familiaridad, pero para su sorpresa, tras él no había nada más que oscuridad.

- Es muy difícil buscar una sombra entre la oscuridad – le volvió a hablar.

Esta vez pudo escuchar claramente como la voz de la joven provenía de su izquierda, y de inmediato volteó buscando a la invasora, pero nuevamente la joven volvía a escabullirse entre la falta de luz y su presencia se desvanecía tan rápido como el viento.

- ¿Quién eres? – la interrogo levantándose de un salto, ahora estaba alerta, dispuesto a atacar si era necesario.

- ¿Sabes tu quien eres? – le pregunto ella con notable sarcasmo, como respuesta.

El chico se giró nuevamente al escuchar la voz de ella a sus espaldas, pero esta vez a diferencia de las anteriores se llevo una gran sorpresa. La joven no se había movido de su sitió y ahora lo miraba desafiante.

La macabra silueta que se reflejaba en medio de la escasa luz de la noche, descubría una hermosa joven de facciones delicadas, cabellos largos y platinados, una piel pálida y suave y unos casi infernales. Pero todo en conjunto, además de darle un aspecto amenazante le otorgaba una extraña y cautivadora belleza.

- Pero… tú… eres idéntica… a ella – susurro aún sin creer lo que sus ojos veían.

El viento agito los plateados cabellos de la chica, sujetos por una larga trenza. Lentamente fue acortando la distancia que lo separada del joven. Dark Link no pudo evitar fijarse y casi perderse en los brillantes ojos escarlata que la joven poseía, su mirada era como la de él… fría y calculadora, aunque su rostro no poseía expresión alguna y era tal vez esto lo que más le inquietaba y desconcertaba.

Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo y un creciente temor lo embargo por completo, no conocía el porque, pero sabía que esa joven era mucho más peligrosa de lo que aparentaba, esa mirada impenetrable, esa forma segura y pausada de avanzar y esa sutil y casi imperceptible sonrisa que ahora surcaba su rostro, todo en ella le indicaba que tuviera cuidado.

- Tal vez mi apariencia se asemeje al de la princesa, pero mi alma ha sido marcada por las sombras… al igual que tú… Dark Link - le dijo deteniéndose a escasos centímetros de él, aún clavándole esa calculadora e inexpresiva mirada.

- ¿Quién eres? – le volvió a preguntar aún confundido.

- Soy todo lo que tú desees que sea – le respondió acercando sus manos hasta el rostro del chico.

Y tan solo ese primer contacto hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciera. No podía comprender cual era el maldito hechizo que estaba usando contra él.

- Tal vez no me recuerdes… pero ya habíamos tenido el placer de conocernos.

Dark Link estaba tan sorprendido que ni siquiera podía reaccionar, su mente busco desesperadamente algún recuerdo por vago que pareciera de aquella muchacha que ahora se encontraba frente a él, pero por más que se esforzó no logro sacar nada en claro.

- Veo que tu brazo se encuentra mucho mejor – dijo llevando una de sus manos hacia el lugar donde ahora se encontraba la cicatriz de una pelea que ya casi parecía remota.

Se trataba de la cicatriz que había dejado la herida de una filosa hoja, perteneciente a la espada de Link. Había sido ocasionada durante ese peligroso encuentro a las afueras de las ruinas de lo que alguna vez fue otra entrada al Templo de agua, en las apartadas costas de Hyrule.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – le pregunto separándose bruscamente de la chica.

- Te conozco mucho mejor de lo que tu crees… he sido tú sombra durante mucho tiempo y comparto contigo el deseo venganza…

- Tú… tú fuiste la que curo esta herida – le dijo tocando con su mano derecha la herida ya cicatrizada en su brazo izquierdo.

- ¿Estas confundido, verdad¿No sabes que es lo que deseas realmente? – le pregunto volviendo a acortar la distancia que los separaba.

- No te metas en mi vida… yo hago lo que se me plazca… - le respondió desafiándola.

No tenía ni la menor intención de involucrarse con ella, siempre había estado solo o por lo menos eso había creído y ahora no estaba dispuesto a cambiar sus planes. Aunque si debía admitir que a pesar de esa macabra inexpresividad y esos brillantes y amenazantes ojos, ella tenía algo que le atraía y era este el principal motivo de su temor, de su gran desconfianza.

- ¿Qué me dices de Link¿Aún deseas acabar con él? – lo volvió a interrogar sin poner atención a su anterior respuesta.

Dark Link vacilo un instante antes de responder a la pregunta de la joven, ella había dado justamente en el clavo suelto que aún no podía ensamblar, pero no tenía tiempo de pensar, de ninguna manera le mostraría a ella la principal confusión de su alma.

- Por su puesto… Link debe desaparecer de este mundo.

- ¿Y sabes cuál es su debilidad, verdad?

- No me interesa…

- Pues debería… si no perderás irremediablemente ante él…

- ¡Claro que no¡Soy mucho más fuerte!

- ¿Eso crees...? – le pregunto separándose levemente de él – en ese caso… demuéstrame lo hábil que eres… - le dijo una vez que se encontraba lo suficientemente alejada del joven y desenvainando su arma, lo desafió.

- ¡AHORA VAS HA VERLO! – Le dijo también tomando su espada, dispuesto a golpear a la joven.

La chica cerró sus ojos y espero pacientemente a que Dark Link se acercara. Este hecho hizo que el joven se enfureciera aún más, la arrogancia con la que ella actuaba le era insoportable, pero cuando se encontraba a menos de medio metro de ella, algo oprimió su pecho, una extraña sensación de angustia y culpabilidad entremezcladas y se vio obligado a detener su ataque, justo cuando la espada se encontraba a escasos centímetros de ella.

- Lo sabía… - le dijo abriendo nuevamente sus ojos – te has vuelto débil… - continuó haciendo chocar su espada contra la del joven con tal fuerza, que a él el arma se le escapo de las manos, dejándole un superficial corte en uno de sus dedos.

Dark Link nunca se espero esta repentina acción, como tampoco se espero el fuerte golpe que recibió segundos más tarde. El chico calló al suelo y la joven aprovecho esta oportunidad para acorralarlo.

- Tú corazón y tu alma están confundidos, es por eso que nunca serás capaz de vencer a Link… - le revelo, amenazándolo con su arma, el peligroso filo de la espada casi rozaba la piel desnuda del cuello del chico – pero… no he venido hasta aquí para ayudarte a ver la realidad…

- Entonces… ¿Qué demonios es lo que quieres? – le pregunto con impotencia al saberse derrotado.

Si… esa derrota había sido humillante, no solo había dejado escapar la oportunidad de herirla de gravedad, sino que además se confió demasiado y subestimo su poder. Nunca creyó perder ante… ante una chica.

- Tu ayuda… juntos podremos lograr grandes cosas – le dijo alejando su arma del joven, pero aún sin quitarse de encima de él.

- ¿Mi ayuda?... ya entiendo… vienes de parte de Ganondorf y… - pero la chica lo cayó colocando uno de sus dedos sobre los labios del joven.

- Quiero acabar con Ganondorf, porque deseo ser libre… - le confeso tomando una de las muñecas del chico, observando detenidamente su mano – porque deseo que tu, seas libre… - volvió a decirle lamiendo la sangre se escurría lentamente de la herida que el joven tenía sobre su dedo, pero en ningún momento despego su mirada de la de él.

Dark Link no se movió, algo en su mirada lo tenía paralizado, nuevamente. No lograba entender que era lo que esa joven buscaba realmente, pero no le importaba, su presencia extrañamente le agradaba o por lo menos comenzaba a hacerlo.

- Conozco los planes de Ganondorf… y se que alguien o algo lo esta ayudando… observa… - le dijo apartándose de él, levantándose.

El chico la imito y observo hacia el lugar que ella apuntaba. Extrañas criaturas se movilizaban en la oscuridad, bajo sus pies, sus movimientos lentos y vacilantes les daban un aspecto aterrador, sus miembros superiores exageradamente grandes y su boca repleta de grandes y filosos dientes puntiagudos, pero lo que más lo desconcertó fueron los extraños y brillantes símbolos que cubrían sus cuerpos.

- Ellos buscan a los traidores y a los que osaron desafiar a Ganondorf… pero no soportan la luz… aunque esa desventaja se compensa con su monstruosa fuerza…

- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? – le pregunto mirando con desconfianza a la joven.

- Tuve…- comenzó a responder desatando lentamente la parte superior del vestido.

Él, trago saliva algo confundido, no sabía que demonios era lo que ella pretendía ahora… acaso pensaba ¿desnudarse?

–… el gran placer de saludarlos con anterioridad – le termino de decir, al mismo tiempo que volteaba y apartaba la trenza de cabellos plateados, para que el joven pudiera observar su pálida piel.

Dark Link observo impactado la gran, profunda y amoratada herida que surcaba la espalda de ella, parecía como si una enorme garra hubiera desgarrado su piel, seguramente aquel percance pudo haberle costado la vida, de hecho, ni siquiera podía imaginarse como le había hecho para detener lo que sin duda alguna fue una hemorragia espantosa.

- Estas herida… - dijo acercando lentamente su mano hasta que la punta de sus dedos rozaron la espalda de la joven.

- ¿No me digas? – le dijo de forma mordaz e irónica.

La verdad es que hasta ese entonces había estado fingiendo muy bien que aquella aún palpitante y profunda herida, no le dolía, pero ciertamente debía reconocer que el simple roce de la telas de las ropas que vestía era un continua agonía, y se sentía un poco frustrada al darse cuenta que ella sola no podía limpiarla ni curarla como era debido.

- Veo que tienes tú carácter – le comento colocando una de sus manos sobre el hombro de la chica.

La oscura joven giro repentinamente y con ambas manos tomo el rostro del chico, jalándolo hasta ella, apoderándose de sus labios, Dark Link estaba tan sorprendido que durante unos segundos no supo como reaccionar.

- ¡Suéltame! – le ordeno separándola bruscamente de él.

- ¿Qué acaso no te agrado? – le pregunto acercándose nuevamente hasta el chico, pasando sus brazos por los hombros de él.

- No permitiré que me controles – le dijo tomándola con algo de brusquedad de los hombros, comenzando a avanzar.

La chica retrocedió lentamente hasta quedar acorralada entre una gran pared rocosa y el fuerte cuerpo del joven que la observaba amenazante. Y cuando su ahora desnuda espalda hizo contacto con la rocosa superficie, debió reprimir una mueca de dolor, al sentir como si miles de punzantes dagas se clavaban en su piel.

- ¿Crees que te tengo miedo? – le pregunto también desafiándolo con la mirada.

- Deberías tenerlo – le dijo al mismo tiempo que sosteniendo las muñecas de a chica la besaba con algo de brusquedad, la joven no dudo en corresponder – Ya que, no podrás escapar – le advirtió una vez que sus labios se habían separado solo por escasos centímetros.

Pero él no perdió el tiempo y antes de que ella respondiera junto más su cuerpo al de ella, sintiendo las dulces cuervas de su figura femenina.

- No tengo la intensión de hacerlo – le contradijo, aún más segura de sus palabras.

Ya todo había sido dicho, ninguna advertencia, amenaza o suplica podría ya detener lo que se había puesto en marcha, las sombras de esa oscura y fresca noche transformaba la atmósfera en un lugar donde la complicidad de sus actos podría quedar en secreto.

Nunca había tenido así de cerca de una mujer, no con las intenciones que ahora su retorcida mente maquinaban rápidamente, sabía que por ahora el control de la situación estaba en sus manos, después de todo la había acorralado, aunque extrañamente ella no había opuesto ninguna resistencia, pero en vista de las circunstancias eso era lo que menos le importaba en un momento como este.

Ella estaba impaciente, no entendía que demonios era lo que él tanto estaba pensado, porque diantres no reaccionaba¿acaso era tan tonto como para no darse cuenta que estaba prácticamente entregándose en bandeja de plata?, lo único que él tenía que hacer era dar el primer gran paso, tomar lo que quisiera, despojarla de lo que deseara. Ella estaba dispuesta a entregarle todo.

Al fin, después de una vacilación de unos cuantos minutos que a ella le parecieron una verdadera y torturante eternidad, Dark Link decidió hacer algo, aunque no fue precisamente lo que ella estaba esperando.

- Cooperare contigo, pero te advierto que haremos las cosas a mi manera… - le susurro junto a su oído al tiempo que se separaba muy a duras penas de ella. Era cierto que miles de extrañas ideas se le habían pasado por su mente en ese corto lapso de tiempo, pero también era cierto que no pensaba rendirse tan fácilmente a los encantos de aquella muchacha.

La chica lo vio voltearse y respirar profundamente, como si intentara recobrar la calma y alejar toda lujuriosa idea de su mente, ella… no lo permitiría. Lo había estado siguiendo durante largo tiempo, cada paso, cada movimiento, cada suspiro, cada contradicción… todo… absolutamente todo y ahora que al fin se armaba de valor para mostrarse ante él, por ningún motivo tenía pensado que su encuentro quedara en un simple acuerdo, un estúpido trato.

- Además… aún hay algo que me inquieta, si Ganondorf intento acabar contigo ¿Por qué no lo ha hecho conmigo? – era una pregunta que más bien se la estaba haciendo a él mismo, por lo que tampoco esperaba una respuesta de parte de ella.

Aún le estaba dando la espalda, por lo que no tenía la menor idea de la temible forma en la que ella se acercaba. Su rostro era surcado por una siniestra sonrisa y una mirada peligrosa, casi como la de una víbora a punto de alcanzar su presa era claramente detectada.

- Porque a pesar de que no te lo ha ordenado, sabe que estas en búsqueda de la cabeza de quien se ha interpuesto una y otra vez en su camino… - le respondió susurrando, sin detener su lento avance – conmigo, la historia es diferente.

Ahora los largos guantes de fina tela que antes cubrían sus brazos cayeron al suelo, sin hacer ruido alguno y casi inmediatamente de deshizo de la pesadas armaduras de oro blanco. El sonido que hizo el metal al estrellarse contra el suelo alarmo al oscuro joven, pero antes de que pudiera voltear la chica ya había acortado la distancia que los separaba…

- Me parece… - comenzó a susurrarle, al mismo tiempo que sus ágiles manos retiraban el molesto escudo, solo para poder dar paso a sus brazos, que se deslizaron por los costados del cuerpo de él, abrazándolo - que estas algo tenso…

- ¿Qué intentas hacer? - le pregunto cerrando con fuerza los puños, tratando de detener el inevitable acelerar de su corazón.

Lentamente sus músculos que en un inicio se encontraban completamente rígidos comenzaron a relajarse. La joven recorría lentamente el torso del cuerpo de él, sus largas uñas se deslizaban sobre las oscuras telas, bajando de manera pausada, otorgándole caricias que sin duda alguna eran excitantes.

- Quiero… que confíes en mi… - le susurró, juntando aún más sus cuerpos, deteniendo sus manos sobre el cinturón que el joven traía puesto.

Dark Link trato inútilmente de reprimir un suspiro deseoso, por alguna razón se encontraba nervioso… impaciente. La chica no se detuvo, sabía que estaba consiguiendo lo que buscaba, además, debía reconocer que ella también estaba disfrutando infinitamente del momento.

- Ni siquiera… conozco tú nombre – le dijo de pronto.

- ¿Realmente importa? – le pregunto ella, quitando rápidamente la seguridad de la hebilla, deshaciéndose al fin de la molesta correa.

El oscuro chico volvió a suspirar estremeciéndose al sentir el contacto de las frías manos de ella haciendo contacto con la piel desnuda de su abdomen. Dark Zelda mordió con fuerza su labio inferior, también tratando de controlar los suspiros anhelantes, producto del lento y exquisito recorrido que estaba haciendo por esa tibia piel y esos músculos bien formados, pero… quería más.

- Espera… - le pidió a duras penas, sujetando las manos de ella con las suyas, deteniendo su recorrido.

- ¿No lo estás disfrutando?

- Ya no lo soporto más – le confeso, casi al borde del colapso.

Inmediatamente después, giró, enfrentando la mirada de ella y con un movimiento tosco, sujeto el mentón de ella, levantando su rostro, luego se inclino levemente para que sus ardientes labios pudieran alcanzar los de ella.

La beso con vehemencia, sus labios se movían de manera rápida e impetuosa y ella le correspondía de la misma ardiente manera. Los brazos de ella se entrelazaron en el cuello de él, no sin antes quitarle el largo gorro que había cubierto sus cabellos. Mientras, el joven apoyaba una de sus manos en la nuca de la chica y la otra sobre su estrecha cintura, atrayéndola más, acercando sus excitados cuerpos, profundizando aún más ese apasionado beso, que definitivamente ya se había salido de control.

Al separarse, sin aliento, ninguno de los dos expreso palabra alguna, no las necesitaban, solo intercambiaron miradas cómplices y unas sonrisas acuciosas. Fue Dark Link quien nuevamente tomo la iniciativa, colocando ambas manos sobre los hombros de ella, deslizando lentamente los tirantes de la parte superior del vestido, claro que el trabajo se le facilito enormemente, gracias a que parte del traje ya había sido desatado con anterioridad.

- Eres hermosa – le susurró antes de apoderarse del cuello de la joven, besando con la misma pasión cada centímetro de su piel.

La chica gimió con fuerza al sentir como los labios de Dark Link recorrían su ya ardiente piel, al mismo tiempo que todo su cuerpo se estremecía. La lengua del joven dejaba un camino húmedo a su paso, aunque este era evaporado rápidamente por la misma abrasante piel de la joven.

Bajo recorriendo con la misma pasión los hombros de la joven, hasta que al fin pudo deshacerse de la molesta tela que cubría su torso. Se separo levemente de ella, con los labios humedecidos, levemente sonrosados y admiro aún más embobado, la perfecta figura de ella, esa estrecha cintura que había tenido el placer de recorrer, la exquisita piel de su liso vientre, la dulce curvatura de sus pechos, desgraciadamente aún protegidos por la parte superior de su ropa interior, aunque ello, no sería por mucho tiempo. Pero antes de hacer cualquier movimiento se quito los guantes, deseoso de sentir aún más la suavidad de esa pálida piel.

Comenzó acercarse nuevamente, pero ella lo detuvo empujándolo bruscamente, avanzando. El joven retrocedió confundido, hasta que su espalda choco con alguna rocosa superficie, ella le sonrió de manera maliciosa, ahora era él quien se encontraba acorralado.

- Cierra tus ojos – le ordeno de manera autoritaria.

- ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? – la interrogo él, desafiándola.

- Por que soy yo quien te lo ordeno – le dijo antes de sujetar el rostro del joven con ambas manos, atrayéndolo hacia el suyo.

**(N.A: advertencia, de aquí en adelante la cosa se pone fuerte n-nU) **

Sus labios volvieron a unirse, e inconcientemente él cerró sus ojos, disfrutando del momento. La joven no pedió el tiempo, y bajo una de sus manos hasta alcanzar el muslo del joven, recorriendo su pierna, el chico gimió entre besos, al separarse la miró solo durante unos instantes, jadeante y casi como si las prendas que aún lo cubrían lo estuvieran quemando, se las quito. La túnica negra cayó al suelo, seguida casi inmediatamente por la malla metálica y la camiseta blanca, dejando su perfecto torso completamente al descubierto.

Dark Zelda mordió su labio inferior, admirando esa apetecible piel, ese cuerpo que le parecía increíblemente excitante. El chico sonrió complacido al ver lo que su masculina figura despertaba en ella, incluso sintió que los inexpresivos ojos de ella habían adquirido un brillo misterioso, que él no fue capaz de descifrar.

Repentinamente la chica se abalanzó contra él, los labios de ella rozando su piel lo obligaron a inclinar levemente su cabeza hacia atrás, oportunidad que ella aprovecho, apoderándose de su cuello, mordiendo la piel pálida, escuchando como fuertes gemidos se escapaban de los labios de él. De manera casi inconciente, sus manos recorrían todo lo que estaba a su alcance, y sus uñas dejan largas marcas rojizas sobre la ardiente piel del chico.

Ella lo estaba volviendo loco, esos besos apasionados, sus vehementes caricias, los innumerables suspiros y gemidos que se escapaban eventualmente de sus labios a causa del placer que le producía recorrer su piel. Pero todo no terminaba ahí, y cuando creyó que ella se detendría, sintió como una de sus manos se introducía de manera traviesa y peligrosa en su pantalón, llegando hasta su ya erecto miembro.

- No sigas… - le rogó aún manteniendo sus ojos cerrados, sujetando la muñeca de ella, tratando de detenerla.

- ¿A que le temes?

Una sonrisa maliciosa y astuta surcaba el rostro de ella. Acerco la mano que aún tenía libre al rostro del joven, rozando suavemente con la yema de sus dedos los labios entreabiertos de él, ocasionando un nuevo suspiro de su parte.

- A este desconocido sentimiento que has despertado en mi – le respondió aún jadeante.

- No analices… solo… siente…

Sus dedos fueron rápidamente remplazado por sus labios, Dark Link correspondió el beso al mismo tiempo que apartaba su mano de la muñeca de ella, dejándola libre, solo para poder llevarla hasta la espalda desnuda de la joven, sintiendo con su propio tacto la piel latente de esa profunda herida, que aún no cicatrizaba.

La joven reprimió un quejido y clavo las uñas de una de sus manos sobre el hombro de él, al mismo tiempo que su otra mano acariciaba sobre la tela de su ropa interior con movimientos circulares el erecto miembro del chico, quien inmediatamente comenzó a gemir con más fuerza.

Con algo de brusquedad, separo sus labios, solo para poder nuevamente devorar la piel de la joven. De un solo tirón la despojo al fin de la parte superior de su ropa interior, e inmediatamente se abalanzo contra esos perfectos y desnudos pechos, besando, lamiendo y mordisqueando cada centímetro.

Ella se vio obligada a detener sus caricias, al sentir como él parecía deleitarse con el endurecido pezón de unos de sus pechos, mientras que con una de sus manos apretaba con fuerza impetuosa su otro pecho. Sus gemidos fueron reemplazados por verdaderos gritos de pasión.

Sin saber como terminaron sobre el suelo, él con el pantalón a la mitad de sus muslos, arrodillado sobre la joven y ella recostada sobre el suelo con la falda del vestido completamente arrugada, dejando al descubierto sus piernas. El joven siguió besándola al tiempo que sus manos recorrían la entrepierna de ella. Dark Zelda sintió como parte del peso del joven recaía sobre sus caderas al tiempo que movimientos rápidos y excitantes hacían que el miembro de él, aún protegido por una única prenda, y su propia intimidad se rozaran constantemente, haciendo temblar sus cuerpos embriagándolos de una indescriptible sensación de placer y gozo, sacando sonoros gemidos de los labios de ambos.

Dark Link se detuvo solo unos segundos, momento que aprovecho para dirigir su mirada hacia la joven, quien a parecer reflejaba en sus ojos el mismo ferviente deseo que él ya no podía seguir conteniendo. Y como si el acuerdo hubiera sido muto, ambos se despojaron de la ya molesta prende que les impedía unirse definitivamente.

Él la penetro con fuerza. La chica se aferró a la espalda del joven y contuvo un nuevo quejido al sentir un gran dolor recorrer su cuerpo con cada una de las salvajes embestidas de él. Dark Link notó la berrera que le impedía profundizar sus penetraciones y con más fuerza se encargo de atravesarla, las uñas de ella se clavaron sobre su espalda hiriendo su piel, pero este pareció ni siquiera sentirlo. A pesar del dolor que sentía a causa de la perdida de su virginidad, no dejo que su rostro reflejara ninguna muestra de sufrimiento.

Al poco tiempo, ese dolor que antes sintió fue remplazado por una nueva e indescriptible sensación de placer, el roce del fuerte y erecto miembro del joven, atrapado en las estrechas y lubricadas paredes del conducto que él atravesaba una y otra vez con cada embestida, la estaba volviendo loca. Por primera vez descubrían el significado del goce carnal que ahora estaban disfrutado.

La atmósfera se colmo de sus gemidos, sus cuerpos perlados por el sudor y extasiados por el placer alcanzaron finalmente el clímax de su unión. Dark Link cayó agotado sobre pecho de ella, respirando entrecortadamente, escuchando el rápido palpitar del corazón de su acompañante.

**(N.A: de aquí en adelante es "seguro" leer xD!) **

- Lo lamento… - susurró jadeante, acariciando la herida que ella misma había ocasionado sobre la espada del joven.

- No tiene importancia – la tranquilizó él, aún demasiado agotado para moverse.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que pudiera incorporarse. Con algo de arrogancia acomodo los oscuros cabellos humedecidos del flequillo que caía sobre su frente y luego admiro el rostro sutilmente sonrojado de la chica, le parecía que se veía increíblemente hermosa, aún a pesar de que sus brillantes ojos escarlata habían vuelto a adquirir ese fría e inexpresiva mirada. Finalmente se separó.

Él acomodo su ropa interior y volvió a subirse lo pantalones, y luego se sentó sobre el suelo observando como ella también se incorporaba y cubría su cuerpo con las ropas que en realidad nunca le habían sido despojadas del todo. Cuando ella le dio la espalda, nuevamente la vio… esa profunda herida que surcaba su piel.

Inconcientemente se acerco a ella, y poso una de sus manos sobre uno de los hombros de ella.

- Espera… déjame revisar esa herida – le dijo apartando los platinados cabellos trenzados de ella.

- No es necesario – le hablo de forma fría e indiferente.

Dark Link no tomo en cuenta sus palabras y aún con la confundida mirada de ella siguiendo cada no de sus movimientos se encamino hasta el lugar en donde había caído su cinturón al cual estaba unido una pequeña bolsa de cuero con forma rectangular, dentro de esta guardaba algunas vendas y una que otra planta medicinal, que hasta ahora no había utilizado.

- ¿Qué haces? – le pregunto. Desde donde se encontraba no había podido ver lo que el chico recuperaba de esa pequeña bolsa.

El joven no respondió y guardando el mismo silencio se encamino nuevamente hasta ella, se sentó a su lado y tomo dos rocas del suelo, una plana y otra más redondeada, extendió las hiervas sobre la primera y con la segunda las molió.

- No te muevas – le ordeno al mismo tiempo que untaba la pasta, obtenida de las hiervas molidas, sobre las profundas heridas de ella.

La chica cerró con fuerza sus ojos, pero no se quejo. Luego el oscuro joven comenzó a ceñir las vendas alrededor del torso de ella, cubriendo la herida, ajustando con algo de fuerza la gasa, finalmente hizo un pequeño nudo y se aparto.

- Ya esta – le informo.

Dark Zelda permaneció e silencio, aún confundida por lo sucedido y motivada por esta misma duda, se aventuro a preguntar.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Eh? – el chico no había entendido su interrogante.

- No era necesario que me curaras, pero aún así lo hiciste ¿porque? – había volteado para posar su mirada sobre la del joven.

- Ahora estamos a mano – le respondió – no es mi estilo deberle nada a nadie – se levanto estirando sus brazos para quitarse de encima la pereza.

- Gracias… - murmuro por lo bajo.

Dark Link la miro de reojo y luego agrego.

- Además, tú sola no hubieras podido curar esa herida – le dijo encogiéndose de hombros, volteando rápidamente para que ella no pudiera notar el leve rubor que ahora cubría sus mejillas.

El silencio volvió a reinar entre ambos mientras cada uno por su cuenta volvía a vestirse y cuando al fin estuvieron listos, fue ella quien tomo la iniciativa y comenzó ha hablar.

- Seguramente falta poco para que amanezca, deberíamos aprovechar lo que queda de la noche y usar a nuestro favor el poder de las criaturas de las sombras que aún rondan por estos parajes.

- ¿Estas proponiendo que usemos a esas bestias como carnada?

- Exacto. Aunque seguramente no podremos saber con exactitud cual será el desenlacé.

- Es una estrategia macabra…

- Posiblemente lo sea, pero también es una buena posibilidad que no deberíamos desaprovechar¿Qué te parece? – le pregunto cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, al mismo tiempo que le dirigía una gélida mirada.

- Me parece… una idea prometedora – le respondió esbozando una siniestra sonrisa.

Y fue de esta manera como sus oscuras presencias desaparecieron en medio de las sombras de esa fría noche. Cada uno por su parte, sabía muy dentro de si que había encontrado lo que buscaba. Ahora sus mentes estaban enfocadas en su primer objetivo… la venganza. Sus pensamientos estaban unidos en uno, ambos buscaban la verdad… la libertad. Venganza y libertad, eran estas las motivaciones que ahora movían sus acciones.

Dos seres creados por las sombras, dos oscuras almas unidas en una. Era imposible determinar en que podría terminar esta extraña alianza, pero lo que realmente perturbaba los corazones y las mentes de ambos era algo mucho más simple, pero que ellos consideraban peligroso, desconocido, incluso… distante… un sentimiento que posiblemente tardarían en reconocer porque…

_Aquellos que nacen únicamente para matar _

_Aquellos que no conocen más que el odio y el resentimiento _

_¿Podrían tener la capacidad… para amar? _

**.-.-.-.FIN.-.-.-. **

Chan chan XD!!! Si… lo se -.-U esta terrible XDD!!! Pero u.u la intención cuenta ¿no? n.nU, supongo que aquellos que leyeron el fic de GR, recordarán que luego de este encuentro entre los Dark que había cortado, Zelda tiene el agradable placer de ver a la nueva pareja y gracias a ellos es capturada por esos bichos feos del mundo crepuscular XD! Y luego Link va tras ella… y bla ba bla… n.nU es una historia muy larga XDD!!

De todas formas, espero que este capítulo adicional sea del agrado de quien lo lea y también espero que disculpen el título, que para variar se me ocurrió a última hora, y cualquier falta de ortografía o mala redacción que seguramente se me paso n.nU.

Se despide atte Zilia-K

P.D: tengo que hacer un viaje a la capital para hacerme unos examenes XD!!, si vuelvo temprano subire el epilogo de GR.


End file.
